


23 Years Later

by ai_katsuu



Series: Red Shoes Ever After [12]
Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_katsuu/pseuds/ai_katsuu
Summary: 23 years after the events of Red Shoes and the Seven Dwarfs and Red Shoes Ever After, the children of the F14 set out on a trip, completely unaware of the events that would soon transpire.
Relationships: Arthur/Gwen, Hans/Briar Rose, Jack/Audrey - Relationship, Kio/Peter Pan, Merlin/Snow White (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs), Noki/Goldie, pino/gretel
Series: Red Shoes Ever After [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872790
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	23 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> There will still be stories in the series in between here and Valentine's Day! This is just a small future time skip!

"Happy Anniversary, _Maman et Papa."_

Audrey gasped in delight as she saw her son enter with a tray filled with the most elegant breakfast she had seen. “Oh, Leo! You shouldn’t have.” she put her hand to her chest as it warmed up, “Jack, he did the one thing we couldn’t.” she shook his arm. 

Jack, who sat up with his back leaning on the headboard, showed a pleasing smile. “Let’s hope you didn’t get any of our cooking skills.” Leo brought out a smaller tray and placed it on his mother's lap. 

“Thank you, sweetie.” she pulled his arm in for a hug and kissed his cheek. Leo calmly reciprocated the action. He went back to the table to retrieve his father's breakfast and crossed over around the bed. 

“ _Merci, mon fils._ ” he said patting his back, “You’ve already made our day with this gesture alone,” he said. 

“Leo, this is amazing!” Audrey said with the fork in her mouth, putting her hand to her cheek as she removed it. “You did this all by yourself?” 

“Of course he did. He’s been taking lessons from Hans.” Jack smiled. 

“I’m glad you two enjoy it. However, I must take my leave now as I have a training session with Uncle Merlin.” he put his hand to his chest. 

Audrey sighed as she looked at her son, “When did your speech get so formal? You’re growing up so fast.” 

“I know. It seems like only yesterday you were climbing into bed with us after a nightmare. Who knew a couple of days later, you’d be reading forbidden spell books in the library, chanting spells to raise the dead.” Jack rested his head on Audrey’s shoulder.

Leo cleared his throat, “Yes, I greatly appreciate you two rasing me back then. Anyway, happy anniversary, Mother and Father.” 

As soon as he closed the door Audrey looked at her husband with a satisfied and pleased look and raised her left hand, “We did that.” 

“Hell yeah, we did.” Jack raised his right hand and high-fived his wife.

Leo walked out of his parents' room, relieved that he had finished one task for the day. He walked through the halls of the White Palace, making his way to his weekly lesson with his Uncle and Master, Merlin. He heard footsteps coming along ahead and not to his surprise, a girl with straw brown hair popped up from the corner. 

“Hey, Leo!” she greeted with a wave. 

“Anna,” he nodded, “Good Morning to you too. Where are you headed?” 

“Meeting up with Henry, Sam, and Wendy. You going to a lesson with Uncle Merlin again?” she asked. 

He slowly nodded, “Yes...if I may ask, what are you four doing altogether?” 

“We’re going on to the nearby forest over on the other side, hopefully, the lake too so we can explore more and maybe swim,” she said. 

“And Uncle Kio and Peter allowed Wendy?” Leo raised an eyebrow. 

Anna nodded with a smile, “As long as Sam comes along-” 

“As long as I come along,” a voice walked up from behind him. Leo turned around to see Sam with his sword in its scabbard, his annoyed and disapproving expression was one that Leo has been used to seeing whenever they talked. 

“Good for you four then.” Leo nodded. “I’m sure Sam will keep you all safe.” 

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Aren’t you supposed to be in a lesson with my dad now?” 

“Indeed I am, now if you excuse me-"

“Leo, why don’t you come with us?” Anna suggested. 

Sam widened his eyes and crossed his eyebrows at her as if to say _‘Dude. What the hell.’_

“The offer sounds nice,” Leo looked to her then to Sam, “but I shouldn’t skip-” 

“No, go ahead, Leo.” a voice came out from the other side. The three turned their heads around to see a much looking older adult. He donned a white suit as the King of White Palace, though second-in-command to the true ruler of the Kingdom, his wife the Queen. 

“Dad!” Sam said out loud in protest. 

“Uncle Merlin, I couldn’t possibly skip one of your lessons.” Leo insisted as he frowned. 

Merlin shook his head, “It’s not often that Kio and Peter allow Wendy to travel that far out, all five of you should use the time to bond. Besides, I’m sure Sam here wouldn’t mind some backup.” he ruffled his son's hair. “Remember Leo, it’s important to take breaks every now and then.” 

Leo looked at his master for a bit before nodding, “Alright. If it’s okay with you,” he turned to Anna who clapped in joy.

“Great! C’mon, Henry and Wendy are waiting by the gate.” 

“I’ll pass by my room for a bit, I’ll meet you guys there shortly.” Leo waved and quickly turned around to his room. King Merlin glanced at him before turning to his own son. 

“I’m counting on you two to keep Wendy safe. God knows what would happen if Kio and Peter find out that she ‘lightly stumbled on a pebble’” he held up his fingers in air quotes as he spoke mockingly. 

“Uncle Merlin, if that happened they would lock down the whole palace. Please don’t joke about it.” Anna shook her head.

Merlin laughed and walked off to the third wing, “Have fun!” 

Sam looked at his father once more before whipping his head back to Anna with an upset expression, “Seriously?! Why did you have to invite him?” 

“Sam, all four of us are going out together, it would be rude to leave him out.” Anna frowned as she crossed her arms. 

“We could’ve!” Sam raised both of his eyebrows in suggestion, “It’s the anniversary of Uncle Jack and Aunt Audrey, he could’ve spent it with them as a family.” 

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned around, walking to the gate, “It’ll be more fun for the five of us. Don’t be a baby, c’mon.”

Sam gave her a disappointed look as he huffed and followed her soon after. It was a known fact to everyone in the palace that the young prince had a dislike towards Leo. The adults suspected it to be because Leo is studying under his father, which made him jealous. But the younger ones knew better than that. 

“Whatever...not like he’ll be much help,” Sam mumbled under his breath. 

As they approached the entrance hall, Anna looked up to see Henry and Wendy sitting by the couch. In front of them, or specifically Wendy, were two parents who fired rapid reminders and tips to her. 

“Remember, Wendy, if you see something swimming in the lake it could either be a water demon or a goose. Either way, hit it on the head. Best case scenario you run away alive and rich with a golden egg.” her father told her. 

“Where is the inhaler I made you?” her other dad said crossing his arms. “Never take it out of your bag unless you need it.” 

Wendy, who looked so done with everything, frowned at her dads as she gently told them, “I’ll be fine. Now can you guys please go somewhere else?” she pleaded.

Peter Pan sighed and smiled as he held on to his partner's arm, “Kio, look at her, she’s so grown up already.”

Kio nodded and tucked a lock of his light blonde hair behind his ear as he laughed, “She’s so embarrassed by us.”

Wendy groaned and fell back to her seat, next to her distant cousin who softly laughed at her expression. Beside him were his parents who laughed at Kio and Peter. 

“If you don’t give her a break she’s going to end up hating you guys.” Hans looked at them as he sat on the armrest of the couch. 

“He’s right!” Briar Rose exclaimed, “We always left Henry here alone whenever he wanted to paint or draw in peace, and now look at him!” she rested her head on her son's shoulder as she latched onto his arm, “I get to coddle my son as much as I want, he doesn’t even push me away.” 

“He’s eighteen, I don’t think that’s a good thing,” Peter whispered to Kio. 

“Boys should never stop being coddled by their mothers!” Briar quickly responded due to her sharp hearing, as she frowned at the two boys.

“I love you too, mother.” Henry peacefully smiled as he held her hand. Briar’s sharp gaze quickly softened once more. 

Hans happily looked at his family before looking at the few people up ahead, “Well, he’s not the only one who’s willingly coddled by a parent.” 

**“There’s my brave girl!”**

_“Daddy!”_ Anna exclaimed as she ran up and jumped up to his arms. Arthur caught her and held her up as he seriously looked at her.

“You gonna be the toughest one there?”

“Definitely!” she said with a determined face. Her mother giggled as she soon followed after, her limp slightly slowing her down over the years but still able to walk. 

“Make sure your coat is buttoned on properly,” Gwen said as she fixed the clasp of the iconic red coat which had been her own mothers who had gifted it to her, which Gwen then gave to her daughter as soon as she was born. 

Arthur smiled and picked his wife up with his free arm, resulting in a small yelp from Gwen as she steadied herself. “One of the two most important girls in my life is leaving the palace. I’d like to have one more family hug before she goes,” he stated, carrying the both of them with ease.

“See Wend?” Kio looked at the happy family, “Anna doesn’t mind if Arthur carries her around.” 

“That’s because you’re so used to it cause you grew up so close with Uncle Pino and Uncle Noki.” Wendy pouted at him. 

“She’s not wrong!” Kio smiled as he heard his older brother's voice from behind. Pino threw his mechanical arm over him while Noki leaned on his back. It took a while for Pino to reciprocate losing his left arm to the Wonderland Battle, but a little help from Gretel and his brothers and he was able to make a multifunctional arm that helped him with his work. He'd cut his arm off years ago if he knew he'd get a cool arm!

“Don’t worry, Wendy. Your Aunt Goldie and I trust you.” Noki looked over at her. 

“Precisely!” Goldie sat next to her and soon whispered in her ear, “Next time you’re grounded, come straight to my room, I’ll bail you out.” 

“And I’ll be the one to make sure you don’t do anything to get her into trouble.” Gretel tiredly smiled as she brushed her short red hair back. She moved her finger near her eyes before stopping and putting them down once more. 

Goldie giggled at the action, “Now that you switched to contacts it’s hard to break that habit of adjusting to your glasses.” 

Pino removed his arm off Kio and walked over to Gretel, engulfing her in a hug from behind, “Don’t worry, I think you look gorgeous.” he said truthfully as he had a big smile on his face. It soon faded after he saw his brother-in-law staring him down as he crossed his arms.

Gretel noticed the action and turned her head back to Pino before looking forward again and frowning at her brother, “Don’t make me come over there.” 

Hans scoffed, “Or what? You’ll throw me over the bridg- **HEY OW**! Stop pulling my ear- **ow!** ” 

“Stop pulling my hair,” Gretel grunted as she put her brother in a headlock. 

“Those two,” the reigning Queen walked in with her husband by her side, “They haven’t changed one bit.” 

“Mom!” Sam said, noticing his parents walk in the hall. Snow White turned to her son and walked forward to fix his hair. 

“You’re going to do great.” Snow said, “You’ve done enough training with Arthur to handle a whole army!” 

“Mom, you know we’re just going on a trip, right? It’s not a mission.” 

“You have to treat it like one!” Merlin said, “As future King, you must show strength and honor no matter the circumstance.” 

“That’s right,” Jack walked up to the family with a pleased smile, “When you become King,” he pulled his son via his arm and Leo stumbled as he tried to readjust his glasses. “Leo is going to be your right-hand man, your personal wizard.” 

Sam frowned and averted his gaze, “We’ll see about that…” 

Leo only judgingly raised an eyebrow at him before ignoring it. Snow turned to Merlin, “Now Merlin, don’t put too much pressure on him. We’re not going to be those parents who brag about their kids' achievements.” 

“Then why’d we even have him, Snow?!- I mean I love you very much.” Merlin quickly turned to Sam who laughed, leading to a disapproving head shake from Snow. 

Jack turned to his son and readjusted the green diamond pin on his chest, “Try not to get your mother’s cloak damaged. God knows it’s been through worse things…” 

“Happy Anniversary, Jack!” Snow smiled at him, “Where is Audrey?” she said looking around. 

“Merci, _la reine._ ” he kissed both sides her face then turned to Merlin, “You too,”

“ _Oh no_ , I’m good you don’t have to, **oh okay-** ” he moved back before Jack repeated the same action with him. 

“As for Audrey…” he said looking around, “She was just behind me…” 

“Listen to me Wendy,” Audrey crouched down in front of her, “Take a lot of cash. If the sheriff of any town catches you, you flash it to them. Don't. Say. A. Word.” she stated, “Let the eyes do all the talking. I’ve done it before.” 

“I was right not to make her the godmother. Thank God we dodged that bullet.” Peter whispered to Kio as he judgingly looked at her. 

Leo sat down next to his best friend as the two looked at Wendy. “Huh, so you decided to come after all?” Henry asked.

“Anna and Uncle Merlin convinced me. Besides, I figure what with Sam and Anna’s antics and fretting over Wendy, you could use some company.” Leo said. 

“Huh, thanks.” Henry smiled. 

“Alright!” Anna said, jumping out of her father's arms, “Let’s get moving then!” she called her friends. 

“Here we go,” Gretel whispered to Goldie to which she nodded. 

“Huh-”

“Ow, guys what are you doing?” 

Each of them restrained Kio and Peter and held them back as the kids left the gate. “Hurry up before these two change their minds!” Goldie shouted to them.

“Alright, bye parents! See you!” Anna quickly pushed all her friends out of the gate.

Arthur laughed, “Can you guys believe they’ll be the next F14? Or maybe F5.” 

“Who knows! They’re now around our age when we all started finding each other. They could find more friends, or who knows, even their loves.” Hans suggested. 

“Not my Wendy.” Kio crossed his arms. 

“I tell you one of these days, you two are going to be the worst fathers-in-law.” Noki laughed.

“Give the poor kid a break, please.” Pino agreed

“As much as I would like to see it, I don't think Leo has been attracted to anyone at all,” Jack said in serious thought. 

“Oh, no he’s aromantic.” Merlin laughed, “I’ve spent enough time with him to notice.” 

The now-disbanded F7 chatted in playful banter. On the other side were the seven people who broke their former curses. 

“How’s your leg now, Gwen?” Snow asked. 

“Getting better! I can almost transform with ease now.” she happily said. 

“You two are so lucky Henry and Leo allow you to hug them in public. What I would give for Wendy to be like the little girl she was…” Peter sighed as he lied down in mid-air.

“Oh, believe me, I’ve had my fair share of embarrassing him several times.” Audrey laughed as she rolled her eyes. 

“I can only imagine what he must be feeling.” Gretel chuckled as she leaned on Goldie's shoulders 

Briar Rose giggled, “You have to give her some privacy and get off her back. Let her be her own person.” 

“Yeah! Leave her with me and Gretel! We’re the cool aunts.” Goldie confidently stated. 

The fourteen of them chatted and pure bliss and joy, completely unaware of the future events that would soon happen to the five teenagers as they left the palace. 


End file.
